the mob or my family
by Bubblegum1498
Summary: Well I guess this is about Rose being a mobsters daughter. And there's like feud thing going on but Abe wants to keep his children out of it. There's a few plot twists and kind of a romantic story going on in this too. I promise this story will be finished and anything but boring. DxR
1. Chapter 1

**Summery:**** Well I guess this is about Rose being a mobsters daughter. And there's like feud thing going on but Abe wants to keep his children out of it. There's a few plot twists and kind of a romantic story going on in this too. I promise this story will be finished and anything but boring. **

**Disclaimer: **I'm only doing this once so here it is. I own nothing except the plot.

**Family:**

Rose and Eddie are brother and sister with Janine and Abe as parents. That's the only family difference so far.

RPOV

Hi, I'm Rose Mazur. Yes of the Mazur mob but it's kind of a secret me and my family keep. I know right some secret. How do we keep this secret you ask? Well when I was 7 and Eddie my older brother just turned 8. Our dad Abe, was and still is the leader of the mob. When we lived in Istanbul, Turkey he was open about leading the mob and that we were his family. No on one would touch the mob boss or his family without sever consequences.

We could not have been more wrong. When me and Eddie were waiting for my mom to come pick us up from school a man came up to us and said he worked for our dad. Me being 7 just followed him with a smile when he reached out his hand to me. Eddie didn't move for a while. The man asked me to stay calm and still so I wouldn't get hurt I didn't understand but when I felt a cold metal against my back between my shoulder blades I gasped and begged for Eddie. He was protective even at 8. I remember this like it was yesterday. Eddie put his hands up and said slowly "Hey I'll come with you just don't hurt her" He had tears in his eyes and I was already crying.

We were pushed in the boot of a car. I was crying even harder now but no sound came out. Eddie grabbed me close to him and murmured that things would be ok and when I started to calm down he began to sing a Turkish lullaby that our mom used to sing to use. I think it helped him calm down more that it helped me.

The car came to a sudden stop and the boot opened it was a little bit darker now but it wasn't night thinking now I'd say around 5 maybe even 6. We were thrown into a abandoned warehouse. I was scared until I seen my mom tied to a chair. I ran over only to be pulled back roughly back. my mom told me to be good while Eddie struggled against whoever was holding to get to me. Even at such a young age he looked out for me.

A man spoke telling me to call my daddy when he answered the phone. And soon enough I heard my daddys voice say who is this. The man pulled my arm hard and I cried in pain saying baba. He realised it was me and said Kiz which means daughter in a sad voice. Eddie then said baba as he realised it was him oğlum that means son. My father ended up coming to save us. The people who took us died and we ended up moving to montanna. My dad still runs a tight ship even from Montanna only no one knows what he looks like anymore and some even think we all died when that warehouse blew up. He also made us use my moms second name Hathaway.(Eddie hathaway, I know it's not great but this is my story so deal with it) Now me and Eddie had to learn how to fight we do self defense after school with my dads trusted trainer Stan Alto. He's an ally who knows who me and family are. He was the one who helped my father when we were held hostage. Stan told us were to go and helped us find a white pickit fence house.

Stan works in our school he looks out for me and Eddie but he really hates me in school but we get on just fine everywhere else. İ hate school and as my maths teacher he hates me.

I was snapped out of my memories by Eddie barging through my door. We had to learn english in order to fit in but in the house me and Eddie still speak some Turkish just to make sure me dont forget. He stromed over to my bed and lay down saying " i hate to do this but baba is on a rampage and you my kız kardeş(sister) need to get me out of the house saying you need a ride somewhere." My dad thinks that cause Eddie is 17 that he can handle when things get bad at the mb end of the things but he tries to keep it limited.

"Well abi(big brother) it's a good thing we have school in like 5 minutes then" I said laughing

"oh damn how did i forget we have school today?"

"Baba said to go late because anne(mother) came home late last night" I said jogging his little memory

My mom was in Turkey visiting an old friend to get some information she was gone for three days and whatever the information was much have my dad in this vile mood. Makes sense.

"oh yeah right i don know whats with me today muct be from the yelling baba just gave me anyway lets go" he shook it of ready to leave.

He was wearing a red jumper top with brown chinos i have to say my brother was quite the hottie. He had sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He looked more like my mom who have redish blonde hair and blue eyes (janine only has that to make them more like siblings) and Eddie has lightly tanned skin like mine and my dads but my mom was pale. Me and my dad had brown hair and light kinda hazel brown eyes, if me and Eddie had the same eye and hair colour we could be twins.

I was wearing a purple cami top and and dark skinny high waisted jeans that made my legs look long. I wore my hair down all the time except when fighting i was made put it up.

İ ran downstairs and heard fast, angry Turkish talking. It was my dad i just looked at Eddie who was looking at me and without a word we left.

"Hey, are you ok?" I asked Eddie who was grippimg on to the stering wheel so tight his knuckles were white.

"Yeah it's just that I hate lying to my friends Mase and Andre want to go camping with est of the guys for a weekend and I...It's just..."

"I know Ed, its hard to hide who we are sometimes when Lissa is tlling me something i'm dying to tell her everything about me and just speeck to you about someone in Turkish so no one will know but we can't risk it. I know its hard but what can we do?" i said understanding how he feels because i feel the same

"it's just not fair!" he shouted a bit and i jumped shcked to see him like this. I mean yeah Eddie gets angry like everyone but i'm the one with the temper not him, he's supposed to be all zen like. "I'm sorry Rosie. İ didn't mean to shout it's just that new kid dimitri is coming with us and he's russian it just hits me hard when i see him talking toVictoria in Russian or just being open about his family" New kids? What how did i miss that?

I guess that doesnt really matter Eddie's goin through something i need to be there for him for once.

"Eddie we have to do this" I said trying to sound stern but not like my dad. " I had the dream again and it just makes me realise how it's all my fault that everything happened i wish i just stayed with you instead of following that man" As i said that i put my head down as tears sprung to my eyes

"Hey don't dp that to yourself we were kids and-" i interupted him saying

"yeah but you were the kid with a bit of cop on like the first thing dad thought us was stranger danger and i didnt listen to him" My eyes were full of tears at this point I ruined our whole family, but we got to come here.

Eddie pulled over and hugged me we didnt need words we just sat there him giving me support. I quickly pulled away from him and told him that we should just go. Hesitaintly he started driving again giving me a few glances as we went along.

Driving through the gates that said welcome to St Vladimirs high school. İn other words the place were Eddie and I lied our hearts out to our friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

RPOV

As we drove in, I saw everything just the same. The people continuing on, with their daily school routine. Mr Nagy screaming at people for running as he went into the staff room. It just seemed so normal.

Eddie parked in a place near the gates so that we could leave fast enough. Eddie said he's a real pain I the ass but I never had him. As the radio turned of I turned around grabbed my back pack and started to get out.

Me and Eddie started to walk towards our lockers he always walked me to mine being protective like that. The minute I reached my locker I heard a voice call my name "Roose"

I turned around to see my best friend Lissa Dragomir . I waved her over to me as Andre Lissa's older brother the same age as Eddie walked up and him and Eddie fell in to easy conversation about the camping trip.

Mason soon joined in to the conversation with Eddie as Lissa went on about the new kid who moved to the school. I wasn't really listening because I noticed a tall dark handsome boy walk down the hall. I looked at him and he stared at me. At first I thought it was because maybe he liked what he saw then I realised I had been staring so I turned away and listened to Lissa say we could finally try out for cheerleading being juniors now.

Andre came over to tell Lissa he was going to his locker that he'd see her and lunch he gave me a "hey Rose" with a flirty wink. We were always kind of flirty but Eddie would kill him and me if anything happened with him being older and that.

Basically I Eddie tried to look out for who I was allowed to more than flirt with if he they were his friends. He loved his friends yeah but some of them are players. Mason is the nice cute sassy ginger one that Eddie prays I'll get with while Andre is kind of a player not just on the football field if you know what I mean. And Adrian the biggest player known in the school he didn't play football though.

Last year I asked him why he didn't and he replied with "why would I play something that ruin the work of God himself" I chuckled thinking about it.

Anyway, that new kid though, can you say hot? I knew he was new because Lissa whispered that's him as he passed and I pretended to only see him.

"So Rose, cheerleading?" Lissa asked exploding with excitement

I looked at her with a sorrowful face I just wasn't interested anymore, cheerleading was all I wanted to do a sophomore and freshman but now I'm like erm maybe not. "Liss, I'm just….."

"No Rose we are doing this! What happened to the dream of being head cheer leader ruling the school? Pleaseee Rosie for meeee, your best friend"

"Fine" I huffed out as she jumped up and down yelling yay clapping like a little girl.

Needless to say we got a few looks of bystanders. Me and Lissa were popular for lack of better word. People knew us and respected us and as much as I know it's a compliment and everything me and Lissa are known as the hottest girls in school and we don't like. It's like everyone else isn't pretty when there people that a good looking but I guess it's a clique thing.

We were just talking homework she did and I didn't when the bell rung signalling time for class. Lissa and I were in the same biology class with Ms Karp. She loved plants so I understand why she became a biology teacher. Karp is crazy though. Lissa loves her she says and I repeat "She's a breath of fresh air it's a nice change to the other teachers". Yes. Crazy is a change but I nice one. I'm not sure.

I managed to make through biology maths and what was supposed to be IT was filled in by Ms Karp as the teacher was out. I was going I and out if day dreams by the rest of classes by the time I realised it was lunch after this one. I was so hungry. As that thought came on the bell rung and I git up excitedly earning a laugh from Lissa.

"wow Rose that was an abrupt change in attitude" She laughed

I shrugged my shoulders and we left.

"So Liss, have seen that new kid around?" I asked looking for information.

"Yeah he's in my advanced calculus class. Why do you ask?" She said curiously.

"I just remember when I first moved here it must be hard for him to fit in being Russian and all, maybe he could sit with us or whatever" I said trying to sound cool and collected.

"That's such a nice idea, are you feeling ok today?" she joked

"I'm feeling like he's hot and I'm single" I figured I may as well tell her, she'd find out one way or another

"It's still nice to ask anyway" she said as we approached our normal lunch table to see Jill and Eddie sitting close together. They finally got together like last month after a year of Jill liking him and him liking her then doubting each others feelings, it was a mess really. Jill thought Eddie didn't notice her because she was shy and kind of a nred but a really nice cute nerd. And Eddie thought she thought he was below her because he thinks he's not as smart. There both in advanced calculus like hello, me and Mase are stuck with Alto in stupid maths. They really are so cute together.

"Hey guys" Jill said as chirpy as ever. How is it possible maybe because she wakes up to see my brothers lovely face in the morning. Ha no not it!

I looked around to see where everyone was when I saw Andre talking to the boy. I knew if anyone could talk to someone knew it would be Andre he like to scope out his competition with ladies and to test their wing man ability. Classic Andre I laughed to myself.

Lissa noticed where I was looking and elbowed me waving her eyebrows up and down. "I got this for you" she whispered to me not that Eddie was listening he was too busy licking Jill's tonsils. (just a joke not literally) Lissa waved Andre over and he pointed to Dimitri to witch she nodded a little too eagerly. They made their way over. Dimitri sat next to Andre who was next to Eddie. "I've got to go Eddie, I have a science project I need to do with Mia" She said sadly. Eddie nodded and gave her peck on the cheek. Eddie watched her until we couldn't see her anymore. I have to say I felt bad for her doing that project with Mia. Jill and Mia are the year behind us. I don't really like Mia. A big part of why I don't is because she told me she's climbing the social ladder and me and Lissa be left behind. Not that I cared but who says "climbing the social ladder"?

I was snapped back to reality by Lissa elbowing me as Andre started to introduce Dimitri. "Dimitri this is my little sister Lissa" Lissa smiled with a little wave. "Nice to meet you" Dimitri said being polite

Andre continued with me saying "This is Rose Hathaway and her brother Eddie Hathaway" Dimitri looked at me a little longer then to Eddie who had his hand stuck out ready to shake Dimitri's.

The boys fell into easy conversation when I noticed we were missing a fiery ginger from our table.

"Hey Ed, where's Mase?" I asked

"Adrian said he'd be able to get him a date tonight because Andre said he didn't want to go be Adrian's wing man ever again" we all laughed except Dimitri who had no idea what happened but he didn't ask either.

"Poor Mason" Lissa joked

"I know, I have to go to get changed for P.E, you know how Alberta gets when I'm late" I got up and started to leave when I heard Eddie call me

"Are you ok?" he asked

"Yeah just it's the last class and Alberta gets annoyed when I'm late"

"I'll wait by the gate for you ok?"

"Fine" I ran off to get changed.

I didn't have Lissa in this class but I talked to a few of the girls like Sydney. She was nice but kind of unsocial. She was fast, really fast. I tried to stick with her during P.E, she tried but she didn't get my jokes or anything like that. She reminded me of Castiel from supernatural, god I love that show.

I saw Dimitri was over at the boys who were taught by Stan Alto. Thank god I didn't have him later.

We ran laps for most of the class, Alberta loves her running.

I went and got changed and met Dimitri who was also walking out of the changing room.

"Hey, Dimitri right?" Yeah, like I could forget his name.

"That's me, Rose?" I was kind of offended he didn't really know but I covered it up with attitude

"Yep, other wise people have been calling me a flower for no reason" He gave a little smile but it was gone before anyone could notice it.

"How are you finding the school?"

"It's big I guess I have help, Andre and your brother are nice guys"

"Yeah their the best."

"Oh can you help me find the main gate, my little sister is the year below us and she's meeting me there, if you don't mind of course?"

"I'm meeting Eddie there too it's fine"

We fell into easy conversation. He told me about his family and what it's like in Russia and his family. I told him about the school and that the guys will show him the ropes of getting girls, the minute it came out I said "Not that you'll need help or even be interested in getting a girl you could have a girlfriend for all I know."

Oh god kill me now what was I saying?

"Ohh no I don't have a girlfriend" he said and things got awkward thank god I seen Eddie.

"Well there's Eddie I'll see you tomorrow, bye Dimitri"

"Bye Rose"

"Drive" I said as soon as I got into the car

**I would just like to thank the people who reviewed so soon. I relly didn't expect any let alone 4. Thanks so much! This chapter was to show how they have to act normal with their friends it will get more interesting I promise. And to the person who asked was Dimiti's family in the mob I was thinking maybe His father is working for the leader of whoever took Rose and Eddie and he suspects Abe to be alive and his father has to find him. That's just one of my many ideas, I didn't fully decide yet.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Abe's POV

" Janine, can come down her now please" I called my wife after what had to be the second most horrifying phone call sine the time Rose, Eddie and Janine were taken. I still have nightmares about what I done and how running the mob is such a burden on my family.

Sometimes I think I should leave. I want them to be safe but then I look at my kids especially Rose. Not that I don't love Eddie I do he's my first born and a boy who will, no doubt run the mob. But Rose is innocent and daddy's little girl.

"Something wrong Abe, the kids be home any minute. It's not like we can speak Turkish to hide this private conversation" She joked since she only moved to Turkey to be with me she only knew very basic whereas the kids were born there and speak it almost better than I do.

"Well then I'll make this quick" I said serious with a slight edge to my tone. She looked scared and worried. "I'm sorry to scare you but-" she interrupted I hated that but she knows I do.

"I'm not scared just tell me Abe. Hell knows we've handled worse"

Sadly it's true and I hated it. Before the kids came along I had a few enemies left behind by my own father. Janine was home alone while I was, lets say settling a '_business deal'. _I arrived home to my wife with blood coming from her nose and mouth, her face was swollen and a ma behind her with a knife to her neck. Bad times.

"Yes well, you know how my enemies the strigoi have wanted to take over us and the royals?" The royals are a Russian mob my mob is called savaşçılar. (I couldn't think of a name so it's just warrior in Turkish) We don't get on but we have an agreement. We don't attack unless we are in the way of each other.

Janine nodded for me to continue meaning she remembered. "Well I have formed an alliance with the royals to take down the strigoi." I would explain why but I'm giving her a moment to process things. Janine acts tough but she's soft on the inside and I love the most her for that reason, her and the kids keep me human.

"Why all of a sudden has bond formed between you and the royals?"

We heard the door open and Eddie laughing while Rose said "Come on Ed it's not funny, I helped you with Jill!" I have to admit Rose reminds me more of my self everyday and Eddie with that tough exterior but warm heart is so much like his mother.

"Tell me later?" Janine asked with a little pout of annoyance on her face

I laughed wrapped my arms around her waist, pulled her towards and kissed her on the lips "Of course I will"

I went out to see Rose about to throw her giant maths book at Eddie's head as he slagged her about trying to '_chat up a boy'_ well that just won't do now will it!

"What's going on with a boy Rose?" I asked seriously

She turned and looked me dead in the eye. I could tell she scared by her posture but I thought her and Eddie that by making eye contact it shows your not scared, she really is my daughter.

"Uh…. Well there's a new boy at school I kinda think is cute" she stuttered out. I tensed at the mention of a boy, she's my baby girl no way was anything happening before I meet him. Janine grabbed my hand and gave it a tight squeeze telling me to go easy after last time with Conor.

"Awh Kiz that's nice" I seen the shocked face she gave me "Eddie I want his address, name, age and his personal files" Rose groaned, Eddie mock saluted me and Janine hit my arm.

RPOV

I told Eddie everything about how I practically told Dimitri he needed help picking up girls. Of course Eddie found this hilarious because usually I had boys begging me to go out with them. I really should as modest to my list of words to describe myself with.

Eddie made fun of me the whole way home and I kept bringing up Jill and how hard it was for him to talk to her but he wouldn't stop not even when we got home.

Baba heard everything and startled me when he said "What's going on with a boy Rose?" he said my name and his tone was serious. I tensed up but I looked him right in the eye like he taught us to.

I told him that I liked the new boy and he shocked me when he said that's nice the he ruined the moment by saying "Eddie I want his address, name, age and his personal files" I groaned when my mom hit him.

Before he could say anything I said "Well Eddie has a secret girlfriend Jill for a month now baba" Eddie elbowed me in the ribs but I smirked through the pain.

"Eddie" my dad said making Eddie tense but he also looked him dead in the eye. "I know I was wondering if you were going to tell us or I'd have to invite her over one day for dinner myself" Eddie laughed cockily at me while I stood there with my mouth in a o shape.

Eddie can have a girlfriend but I can't even like a boy? "I stormed out of the room and up the stairs until I reached my room.

I called Lissa and told her everything on the phone. I was pissed!

Abe's POV (I have to go back to this to finish the mob thing, I'll be changing POV'S throughout the story but mostly Rose's)

Rose was upstairs being stubborn and Eddie was '_doing homework'_. He's really talking to Jill probably about coming to dinner. I was back in office thinking of how to tell Janine what was going to happen it wasn't major but it was a slight issue.

As if on cue she walked into my office sat down and looked at me with love full in her eyes but she was trying to be brave. "Why are you working with Royals then?" she asked straight to the point, another reason why I married her.

"The strigoi are drawing a lot of media attention to there kills and with media means cops."

"Abe, spit it out." She demanded getting impatient.

"Ok, ok. Well we want to kill there leader but with the media attention around Stan has done some research and thinks there's going to be an undercover cop coming into the neighbourhood."

"Alright start with the srigoi's then go on with the undercover cop"

"Well because the srigoi are in Russia aswel, I'm sending men over there to help out with the royals"

"That seems fair but what about the undercover cops?"

"I was going to go help out in Russia but I'm staying to keep up the perfect family picture for the cop. We need to be normal you know, normal fathers who work in Dragomir enterprises don't just go to Russia"

"But what will you focus on? Do you want me to run the undercover cop investigation while you run your men in Turkey?" She said this with a hopeful gleam in her eye. I hated to break her heart like this.

"I was actually thinking that Eddie could do it" I said looking at her as her facial expression went from shocked to angry like a blink of an eye. Damn!

"Why would you want to do that to our son? He's just a boy!"

"He's going to be running this whole thing one day I want him to be prepared! It's his decision he won't be forced into it and he most definitely won't be telling Rose about it." 

She sighed looked down and nodded her head "Fine, ask him" with that she left my office.

I decided not to ask him yet. Not when I have one of the most stubborn people in my house annoyed at me. I decided I didn't need both the women in my life annoyed to I made my way up to Rose's room.

I knocked and heard her groan something but walked in anyway.

"Kiz, wait let me talk" she was about to say something but I didn't come up to shouted out. "I'm sorry I just don't want what happened with Conor happen again"

RPOV 

There was a knock on the door I told who ever it was to go away but it was muffled by my head being in my pillow. Lissa was no help she laughed at me and decided to invite herself over after her homework.

I heard the door open and looked to see Abe in a dark blue suite with a red shirt and yellow tie. Don't even ask why he feels the need to wear these things, he makes them work though I'll give him that.

"Kiz, wait let me talk" I was about to say something but I didn't get the chance to get a word in. He knew me well. "I'm sorry I just don't want what happened with Conor happen again"

Ah I knew this was going to come up. Conor was my first real boyfriend last year. He was my first love and also the person I lost my virginity to. We did the deed in his house when he had a house party. It wasn't romantic but it was better then losing it in the woods with a boy I didn't love.

I told my mom because we're close and I was upset because the next day Conor broke up with me but he promised not to tell anyone and he kept that promise. He moved to a different school for this year, I suspect my dad had something to do with it but I guess I'll never know.

"Baba, nothings going to happen as much as I want it to I made a bit of a fool out of myself and now he thinks I'm weird. Lissa's coming over so send her up when she knocks" I said not in the mood for him anymore.

"Fine, but Kiz he'd be crazy not to fall for you but I will break his legs if he hurts you" with that said he left.

Eddie's POV

I was on the phone to Jill and doing my math homework I was giving her a taste of advanced calculus for next year. I told that my father knows about us and if she's ok with coming to dinner. She was actually happy because she wanted to tell her mom.

I heard a knock at my door and told Jill I'd ring her back later.

"Come in" I said wondering if it was Rose here to complain to me

I was relieved to see baba

"I have something to ask you but you have to keep it hush hush do you understand Eddie?" I knew it was serious when he didn't call me oğlum(son)

"Yes, what is it?" i was happy my father trusted me enough to keep it a secret. This means it's probably mob stuff. I tried to hide my excitement.

"Ok well i have intell that theres an undercover cop around the neighbourhood." İ nodded telling him I understood and to continue "I want you find out who it is and lead them of our trail. After all the Turkish mob boss and his family _'died' _in an explosion."

"How am i supposed to find who it is?" I asked confused but accepting the challenge.

He kaughed and said "I want uou to figure that out use the internet, it's not like you don't know how to hack into things and find way through firewalls now is it?"

Oh shit I thought. He knew I hacked into his files about Stan, I was worried why he was soft on Rose at training i thought he may be _into _her. But he's not, and definetly not when it comes to maths.

"Sorry baba I-"

"Was worried, I done the exact same thing when I was younger only I wanted more than information" he said with a wink and I laughed. "I asked your mom about it and we had a little disagreement but she told me to ask you anyway. She can't know i did but i have to deal with the strigoi and not this cop but if i leave it you, Rose and Janine could end up dead, or worse."

"That means Rose can't know either, right?"

"Right you are" 

"Rose will catch on i can garuntee it. She's not stupid baba she knows when i'm hiding something" I said fearful he'd take this away from me but hopeful that he'd add Rose in on it.

"Your little sister is anything but stupid. Sometimes she reminds me too much of me. I'm going to give her something that will distract her" he said looking thoughtful, must not have anything yet.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked raising one eyebrow

"I don't know yet get started after dinner. I have an angry wife and hormonal teenage girl to deal with before I think of a way for you to do this in secret. I'd rather she not be involved with any mob stuff." He said looking down.

"I understand baba, women aren't taken that serious in this stuff" With that he left and I thought about where to start with this cop.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A.N**-** I'm in Wexford at the moment and I don't have internet but I was in my friends mobile and got a quick shot to update. It was so slow I got annoyed and only put up one chapter but I will put up more the next time I have interenet. I have 2 more written)**

Chapter 4

Abe's POV

I thought about what I had just given Eddie. It was a mistake he shouldn't have to do these little things he'll be a leader. He should be able to catch someone going against him or doing something behind his back. And that's when it came to me, let him run one of the little groups of the savaşçılar. OH yes! This is why I'm a mob boss, a badass one at that. I'm going to give Rose a drug deal but she can't tell Eddie. He has to notice and if he does I'll let him take over the guardians. There experienced but Eddie's tough i think he can do it.

I'll let Rose know in the morning right now I have to get some strigoi updates.

(hopefully you've been waiting for this) Dimitri's POV

"Victoria, if your not down here in 5 seconds you can walk to school" I was so sick of waiting on her. I hated being late it was hard enough being the new kid I didn't need to be late too, especially on the second day.

"Dimka, it takes time to look this good" Victoria said coming down the stairs shoving books into her red back pack.

"And who do you need to be looking good for?" My mother asked hearing everything.

"Oh mama, you never know I could find my future husband here"

That's Victoria a love obsessed teenager. She was in the year below me, she said she made friends with Mia a girl in her art class. I made one friend Andre. He said I have potential I just need to learn how to talk to girls. I think he wants a wing man because he said he's sick of Adrian setting him up with less attractive girls. I haven't met Adrian yet, I'm told he's the year above us.

"Lets go Victoria" She hugged mama gave herself a quick look in the mirror and left.

"Finally" I murmured under my breath

That got me a slap on the arm from mama with a playful glare "Be nice to her, she's trying to fit in" she said on a serious note.

I gave her a peck on the cheek and left.

I got there and as soon as I parked Victoria left me to go find Mia while I was left walking on my own. I didn't think I was close enough to talk to Andre or even know where is locker is so I could accidently run into him and not look like a lonely new boy.

I was walking passed some of the lockers looking for my one. I oticed Andre and a blonde girl who looked like the girl version of him must be is sister or something. He walked over to a boy with sandy blonde hair and a girl with long dark hair with big bright brown eyes. She was beautiful.

We made eye contact, I was lost in her eyes and when I realised she must have looking at me because I was staring at her and she didn't even know me. I looked away, feeling embarrassed. I turned around to her and the blonde one talking the looking my way. I just acted like I was looking around for my locker.

Three classes later I found myself walking to the lunch line with Andre talking about this place he brings girls on dates and that we should find someone and bring them there. He really is girl crazy.

"Hey, come sit with us at lunch?" he asked I was hoping he would because I don't really want to sit with Tasha. She's nice and all but she's so forward. Not just with me, every guy. She's in one of my classes.

"Yeah, are you sure everyone else won't mind though?" I asked trying to see who he sat with

"No man, there nice people they won't mind" He reassured me turning around to see the blonde girl waving him over. "Look, that's Lissa my sister waving us over"

Considering she didn't know me I doubt I was being waved over but I went with him anyway.

I sat next to Andre who next to the sandy haired boy, A little after I sat down a girl with curly hair left saying she had a project with Mia. Wow Mia must be popular.

I was just sitting there quietly waiting to be introduced when Andre said "Dimitri this is my little sister Lissa" She seemed really nice and gave me smile with a small wave. I also noticed she elbowed the brunette that seemed to be away with her thoughts. I had to hold in a laugh at how confused she looked. I told Lissa it was nice to meet her. Andre continued with the brunette. "This is Rose Hathaway and her brother Eddie Hathaway" I couldn't help but stare at her a little to long because when I turned to Eddie his hand was stuck out ready to shake mine. He even squeezed it a little too hard.

After that I fell into easy conversation with Andre and Eddie. I found out that the girl who left was Jill Eddie's girlfriend. They laughed about the infamous Adrian and a ginger boy called Mason. Rose then left telling us she had to leave for P.E because she's always late, I'm also in that P.E class. I wondered if it was something else because Eddie called her and they talked for a few minutes. Anyway I would have gone with her if Eddie hadn't shuck my hand so tight so I let her go alone.

We continued conversation and I found out that Lissa and Rose have been friends since kindergarten and that's how Eddie and Andre met, through their sisters. Eddie told me that his best friend Mason is the one that's stuck with Adrian and explained why, I understand why they laughed now. Eddie told me some other stories about how him and Mason got into detention trying to impress some girls that had a bet at how far they would go for them. It reminded me of my friend Ivan back in Russia. I missed him so much.

The warning bell went and I asked where to go for P.E. Andre looked at me as if to say 'are you for real'. "You should have walked with Rose, she's not that bad, is she?" Andre asked and earned a playful glare from Eddie.

"That's my sister man. And you should have walked with her she doesn't bite…. All the time anyway" Eddie joked

"I'll walk you D, save me a seat Ed?" Andre asked

"I guess since Mason replaced you with Adrian" Eddie said slyly

I didn't say anything not sure of how to react

"You'll pay for that when I get back and by the way, I'm irreplaceable Adrian will soon find out" We all laughed at that but I was laughing at what Andre said not the Adrian part of it.

"I got a question man" Andre said

"Go for it" I said worrying he was going to ask me to be his wing man on a date tonight.

"Why didn't you walk with Rose?"

"I thought Eddie would think I was trying to flirt with her and I only met you guys and I didn't want to ruin anything" I said being honest

Andre didn't say anything for a minute and I got even more worried by this. "You wouldn't think that unless you like her." He took my silence as his answer "I agree man, she's hot, I've tried and she was into it but Eddie didn't like it because there's like year between us but not really because we're all in the same school year. (is that even possible if there not twins. I'm Irish so I'm not sure but isn't it 16-17 year olds that can be juniors? Anyway that's the age between E&R+A&L)

I laughed out loud "No offense, but I think the reason was because you're a player and if someone like that tried with Victoria I'd be the same. Sorry"

"It's cool, I can't deny it" He laughed

"So she's single Rose I mean?"

"Yes but she flirts a lot, I flirt back but makes sense I'm good at it and so is she. If she becomes a cheerleader she'll have a trail of hearts to break you know."

"Thanks man, your great a pep talk, just so you know." We laughed I liked Andre a lot but he was right he's a player and I'm not like that.

"Well here you go, have fun with Alto."

I didn't see Rose ain P.E but I know the girls had to run laps while we played football.

After P.E I seen Rose leaving the changing room and walk towards me. Oh boy! Don't say anything stupid I chanted in my head.

"Hey, Dimitri right?" she asked making sure it was me. I knew her name but I'm going to play it cool.

"That's me, Rose is it?" Good move I told myself she gave me a sassy answer but I smiled anyway.

She asked me how I was finding this school and I told her Andre and Eddie were really nice and then I talked about Russia and family stuff. She was walking me to the main gate but I knew where it was I just wanted to talk to her some more.

She told me that the guys would show me how to talk to girls I wasn't offended or anything but she must have thought I was because she started babbling about not needing help or me already having a girlfriend. It was weird but she was cute when she babbled.

"Ohh no, I don't have a girlfriend" I answered but I wasn't sure if it was even a question.

I wanted to ask her about having an interest in boys but she noticed Eddie and ran off.

RPOV

After my dad left Lissa came shortly after. "So cheerleading try-outs tomorrow. The old cheerleaders get to pick the new ones including the captain and co-captain. Oh Rose imagine us captain and co-captain. It be the best junior year ever."

I laughed "Our only junior year Liss, anyway yeah is it after school?"

"Yeah but no worries, the guys have football training and try-outs for newbies." She said grinning

"You have all the answers don't you"

"Yeah, even for your Dimitri babbling. He doesn't think anything of it and I got some in-tell that he might like you"

I instantly perked up "By who and only might I need a definite here, Liss"

"Andre and that's all he told me"

"I love Andre right now and you for telling me" I hugged her and we had girl talk until she had to go and I went to bed dreaming of Dimitri.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- (it's short sorry but wait for the next one. Shit gets fucked up)

LPOV

I was so excited about cheerleading try-outs. I was putting try out stuff in a bag when I realised I never told Rose to bring other clothes. I decided I'll ring her.

I whipped my phone from the side pocket I have in my floral skirt. I had to admit I looked cute today with floral skirt and pastel blue vest top and a white cardigan. I'd miss dressing like this when if I get on the cheerleading squad but then again it be so much fun.

I dialled Rose's number and rang. She answered after a few rings

"Hello?" she sounded tired and groggy

"Are you only up?" Same old Rose I thought.

"Shit yeah. I'll put you on speaker while I get changed" I heard no moving but I was on speaker, I guess that's something.

"Ok but I was only calling to tell you to pack a bag for cheerleading later.

Pack work out shorts I packed my green ones, bring your red ones?"

"Funny Liss, that sounded like a question but was meant as a demand"

"Don't be a smartass! Just do it you know you want to wear them with a white vest top hint hint. Is Eddie dropping you or do you want me to walk with you since you're late?"

"Oh will we walk then, Eddie probably be gone by the time I'm ready. I'll tell him now he can get in some time with Jill."

"Perfect I have to tell you my idea for a party anyway" with that I hung up and went downstairs for breakfast with my family.

"Andre, I'm walking with Rose today." I told him. It was obvious that Andre had a thing for Rose but Eddie stopped him when he tried anything.

I was glad, I didn't need to loose my best friend because of him.

RPOV

Eddie I shouted until he came through my door with a can of men's deodorant ready to attack.

"What on earth are you doing?"

"You kept shouting for me I thought something was happing"

"What's going on in here?" My father had now joined with Eddie with silver stake as his weapon.

"Wow baba, I was calling Eddie to tell him to leave without me I'm walking with Lissa since I'm only up"

"Oh well, at least we came prepared eight Ed?"

"I guess baba" Eddie said holding up the can

I couldn't help but laugh at the expression on my dads face. He was curious as to what Eddie could do with that can. I was too but didn't have time to ask him.

I looked out the window trying to decide what to wear by the weather. The sun was splitting the trees. There was cool breeze as I stuck my hand out.

I pulled out denim Levi shorts with a pastel green leotard. I threw on white air force because I need to be able to move for try-outs.

I can't believe Lissa's making me try out for the cheerleaders. Only because I love her and she's my best friend I said to myself. I threw my work out clothes into my gym bag. I was putting on my mascara to finish of my make-up when my mind drifted to Dimitri.

I didn't even know the guy but I couldn't stop thinking about him. He must think I'm a fool. At least he's single that's a good thing…right?

My thoughts were washed away from me as I heard a light knock on my bedroom door. Come in I said and Lissa's head popped in.

"Ready Rose, I knew you'd be late but this is just too late. Come on!"

Lissa always worried about getting in trouble. Her dad owns a company that my dad works in to hide the whole mob boss thing. He gives out to her about everything but yet Andre gets away with almost everything. I guess because he's a boy and older. Sometimes I think her dad could be a mob boss, Andre would be his bitch or golden boy.

"I'm ready, chill. You look really pretty today. You know Aaron doesn't need you to dress up if you want him back from the key chain sized blonde Barbie he has now." I was talking about Mia there

"Stop it Rose. I don't want him back he's way too boring. Besides I wouldn't want to get in the way of Mia climbing the social ladder" I laughed at her imitation of Mia's voice.

We started to walk along the busy clean pavement. There were people rushing past going to work and car horns beeping. It was nice to walk with the sun shining in my face with the cool breeze blowing my hair behind me. I love it.

Lissa and I walked along talking animatedly to one another. I heard my name being called from the lockers. I turned to see bright emrald green eyes.

"Hey soon to be little cheerleader, cousin" Adrian greeted us he used to call me little flower but I hated it.

"Hey Adrian" Lissa said happy to see him

"Where were you yesterday?" 

"Did you miss me? It's ok flower I decided to grace you with my presence today." He was one cocky man but I had to say I have a little soft spot for him not.

"Please don't flatter yourself" I said shoving my gym bag into my small locker.

"I don't need to I have people lining up to flatter me" He said lighting a smoke

Lissa made a show of coughing and I joined in as Adrian rolled his eyes.

We all walked to our group of friends sitting at our usual table.

Epov

I was relieved that Rose was late I couldn't hold the secret I'd been keeping from her any more. Usually we went on cases together so there must be a reason that my dad wanted it to be only me in this one.

I know Rose is a woman but she's, how do I put this…Persuasive. That's good to have but she doesn't think about consequences and she's reckless. I feel like this is personal for me. Like a test.

I went over to get Jill because Rose was walking. I couldn't face her and lie at school she'd see right through me. I'll stay with Jill the whole day. She won't question it with Dimitri there to flirt with. What if he's interested in her?

That doesn't matter right now, he's her distraction. I'll ask baba when I get home, I can't keep up this lie and if it's a test why isn't Rose being tested.


End file.
